Vampire Heart
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: In a world of vampires and hunter, what he was doing shouldn't hurt. But when you have to murder you baby brother to save his soul, even a Ghul can cry. Unless Bruce Wayne gets involved - Supernatural, AU, Vampire!Bats


Disclaimer: I own, like, nothing. Not even this computer I writeth on.

For Campionsayn, who has traumatises me (I was willing) and amazed me with her gothic horrors. Less haunt her into doing some more! This is... short. Because I did start writing it until – well technically 30/10 but given that it was after midnight, let say 31/10. I couldn't think of what to write and then this hit me and I couldn't sleep till it was done. It's not, but this is worth it I think.

Tallant is the twin/clone of Damian Al Ghul Wayne. He's, in my stories, irrevocable evil, abusive and obsessed with his siblings (because he's too fucked up to realise he loves them) – he's evil Damian. Somehow, he's both misguided and the good guy. Good luck working that out.

And Yes, Terry is part of the 'the Bat family is literately Vampires' stories that never seem to fade. Take as you will.

Vampire Heart

The night was growing old, the moon maturing in the sky high above them. It's milky light shone downward, illuminating an otherwise ghastly scene. His hands shook as he finished his preparations, jerking every now and then, his fingers fumbling almost blindly around. He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out, tears streaming down his face as he tried to gather the strength to turn around. It was time. It was... time. Tallant closed his eyes, wishing the grief would relent. At least long enough to see this through.

A sob fought in his chest but he didn't let it out. He didn't want to do this, but he was left with no choice. This was his last, and only, chance.

"Don't...please, d-don't, _please_..." The crying was relentless and every pain filled gasp hurt him all the more – but what could Tallant do? This wasn't his fault, this wasn't even Terry's – it was _his_. _He_ had done this, that monster had made this necessary. "Tallant, please... let me go. Please, I'll be good – just let me go! No-oooo, please, it hurts... Please!" That monster was the reason Terry was hurting, he was the cause of so much pain. That monster was the reason he had to hurt Terry to save him. A calm composure took over his face, hiding the angst turmoil inside.

"Tallant! Please, d-don't... I'll do anything else, but not this. TALLANT! DON'T!" Was he meant to _enjoy_ this? Hearing his baby scream and cry and beg him not to? Every whimper and sob nearly broken him, his will shook with every plea – _but he had to do it._ For Terry's sake, he had to be strong.

"Shhh, it's okay," he turned around, his stomach rolling inside. He ran a gloved hand over his baby – _baby - _brother's face trying to sooth the fear in there. It made him sick, to see the agony and betrayal and terror in Terry's eyes, for him, for Tallant. For what he had to do! He was only a child; he shouldn't have to feel this.

"Don't, don't, don't, Tallant, please – just let me go, I won't tell Dad, I won't even tell Damian. Please don't do this, please. _Don't._" But this was out of Tallant's hands now and he could only blame himself from not acting sooner.

Even though the gloves he could feel the unnatural cold that clung to his brother's skin, and it only served to focus him when the gleaming tear track near undid him completely. The ruby red marks stood out brightly on his dead white face. Marks of a vampire, marks of a lost soul. Terry was lost, almost.

_That monster_. Hate swept through him with a force that he hadn't felt since he had first walk out of his family, since his father murdered – yes murdered – his mother and grandfather. Tallant Al Ghul hated his father for what he was making him do. But most of all, he hated him for what he had done to his brother, his littlest sweetest brother.

He wiped the red tears of his brother's cheeks, doing his best to remove all trace of them but they were easily replaced. "Shhhhh, Terry, don't cry. This won't hurt at all, okay? I'll make it quick."

His brother sobbed, pulling at the restraints holding him up right and in place, fresh blood running down his arms where they cut into him. His feet twisted and kicked, trying to get off the ground and away from the earth that was burning through the soles of his shoes and blistering his unblemished skin.

Tallant's heart twisted. He didn't want to hurt him but holding a vampire, even a young one in place was so hard – especially when they didn't want (or weren't meant) to be there. Terry would understand later, when he was older, when his soul was able to rest in heaven instead of remaining tormented and young on earth for eternity. He'd be redeemed, forgiven.

"Shhhh," he leant forwards and kissed his baby, _his favourite_, brother on his forehead. A small kiss, the first since Terry had chosen to become like their father. To become a vampire instead. Terry shook his head furiously, scared and in disbelief. He was unwilling (or unable) to believe that Tallant was going to kill, that _Tallant_ was going to hurt him. "You know I love you, don't you?" Tallant whispered softly.

" – D-DAD! DAMIAN! HELP, SOMEONE HEL –"

Terry cried out but Tallant muffled it with his gloved hand. He leant in close, so his lips were an inch from his brother's ear, "I do, I do love you. I won't do this otherwise. I know this isn't your fault." Tallant closed his eyes, resting his head on Terry's shoulder – he didn't mind the chill.

"You are young; they misled you, they've _hurt_ you. I won't let them get away with that, not _anymore_. I'll get him; I'll get Bruce – _Father_ – for this." Another small kiss, "I promise"

He placed another kiss and another and another until his lips were so numb with cold he almost couldn't move them. Under his hand, Terry moaned and shrieked protests – Tallant knew what he was going to say - that Bruce hadn't hurt him; that he never would, that he _loved him._ But it was lies. All of it was lies. Tallant knew, and even if he couldn't get Terry to see that, he wasn't going to stand aside and let Bruce, and their monstrous brothers, hurt Terry anymore.

"I love you, Little Brother." Against his wishes, tears broke past his barriers; clear water drops fell from his eyes. Human tears, over a vampire of all things. But Terry was special. He tightened his grip over Terry's mouth and raised the stake, soaked in holy water and special potion for fast effect.

Terry screamed wrestling against him despite the fact Tallant had the advantage in all ways. Tallant was strong enough, with the garlic and holy soil, to press him backwards into the cross tombstone he was tied too. Their bodies were pressed so tightly against each other and Terry could _hear_ his brother's pounding heart in his chest - could imagine that if he had one it would be beating as fast... Muttering apologies, Tallant pressed the stake against his brother's chest; _It was the kindest way to go, almost painless in comparison to_...

"TALLANT!" The roar shook the graveyard. Birds tore screaming from trees, small animals fled in terror. Terry fell silent, the pure power beneath the roar striking him mute for the first time since he had been dragged there. Tallant was knocked off his feet and away from Terry, the stake still gripped in his hands. His heart pounded in fear and then in rage... him... _him_... **HIM**!

"Hello Father," he spat venomously at the black clocked figure on the other side of the graveyard wall.


End file.
